Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Caroline has a steamy dream about Klaus and when she wakes up, she finds him there with her, watching her sleep.


**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. I only own the story.**

**Note: Okay, guys, I'm getting inspired again. Time for another Klaroline oneshot, inspired by an animated gif that I got from a friend of mine on Facebook. The plot is this: Caroline has a steamy dream about Klaus and when she wakes up, she finds him in the room with her, watching her sleep. Don't ask, just follow along.**

_Sheriff Forbes' House, Caroline's Room_

_The waves crashed against the shore of a white, sandy beach as the moon shone in the night sky, making the water almost seem like it was sparkling, and thousands upon thousands of stars twinkled, casting a peaceful feeling throughout the scene. Caroline walked along the beach, her white dress flowing in the breeze, as well as her long, golden blonde hair. She didn't know how long she had been walking or how she even got here, but she was here nonetheless._

_As she continued to walk, Caroline saw something up ahead and, not sure what it was, but wanted to find out anyway, took off toward the object and as she got closer, she saw that was a canopy bed. Strange, what was a bed doing all the way out here? Nevertheless, it was drawing her ever closer to it and when she got closer, she saw that was it strangely empty. Before she could wonder why, Caroline felt a pair of strong arms gently wrap themselves around her from behind, snaking themselves possessively around her, as well as a pair of lips gently kissing her neck._

_Shivering, Caroline said, "Klaus?"_

_At the mention of his name, Klaus smirked against her neck. "Yes, sweetheart, it's me."_

"_I don't get it," said Caroline. "What are we doing way out here?"_

"_Don't question it, love," said Klaus. "Just go with it." He nodded toward the canopy bed. "That bed looks inviting. It would be rude not to give it a little spin, wouldn't you agree?"_

_Caroline didn't get a chance to reply, because Klaus then escorted her over to the bed and sat her down, joining her a second later, kissing her hotly. Caroline sighed against his lips and returned his kiss, reaching up to caress his face, trembling at the feel of his facial hair against her skin. As they continued to kiss, their clothes seemed to melt from their bodies. Deciding not to stop and wonder why that was, Klaus then gently pushed her a little further onto the bed, spreading her legs apart with his hands and drove his throbbing cock into her core, groaning at how hot and tight she was, as well as how great a fit he was in her. _

_Caroline arched her back when she felt what he was doing to her, pulled away from his lips long enough to let out a scream of pleasure, Klaus following suit about half a beat later. Caroline then felt her fangs extending and, not thinking twice about it, drove them into his shoulder, growling hungrily as his blood poured into her mouth._

_Klaus panted as he felt her biting him and began to thrust hard and fast into her, letting her know that he was enjoying what she was doing to him. Caroline gyrated her hips against his thrusts, keeping in sync with his movements. Even though she wasn't sure why, she was enjoying this and didn't want it to end._

_She pulled out of shoulder after a few minutes and licked up the excess blood with her tongue before kissing him again, intertwining her fingers with his and not giving a shit if she still had his blood on her lips. Klaus moaned happily against her lips as he returned her kiss and a warm current seemed to course through his body. Being with her made him feel alive, almost human again, something that he hadn't felt in the thousand years of his existence. He yearned for this kind of feeling, and he knew that it was Caroline that was bringing it out in him._

_Caroline then rolled over so that she was on top, riding him fast and hard, her energy at an all time high. Shit, not even Tyler made her feel like this. Could it be that she was right when she said they weren't meant to be? That she was meant for someone like Klaus, who could show her pleasures beyond her wildest dreams? It seemed so from the way they were going at it._

_Klaus left her lips for a moment and began kissing her neck again. "You're so beautiful, Caroline. Like an angel from the heavens."_

_Caroline panted as she felt his lips on her neck and heard his whispered words. She _felt _beautiful in that moment, there was no doubt about it and it was all because of the sexy hybrid underneath her._

Caroline gasped as she jolted awake in her bed. It had all been a dream, and yet, it felt real. A little too real. She looked down at herself to see if she was naked, but she was still clothed. Suddenly, she felt a presence in the room other than her and turned on the light to see Klaus sitting there, a smile on his face.

Panting, she said, "How ironic. I was having a dream about you and when I wake up, there you are."

"It must've been a good dream if your cheeks are flushed."

"You could say that," said Caroline. "Let me guess, you were watching me sleep?"

Klaus smiled again. "Yes."

Caroline blinked. "And did you like what you saw?" She could've smacked herself for that one, but as long as he had told her he was watching her sleep, she might as well ask him.

"Very much, yes," said Klaus. "You're even more beautiful when you're asleep, Caroline." He got up and went over to her bed, sitting down next to her, gently brushing her cheek with his hand. "Your beauty is beyond compare. I've become addicted to you."

Caroline forced a smile at that. His accent was delicious, as was the rest of him. Of course, she knew that from the dream she had about him. Before she could speak again, she was silenced by his lips locking with hers in a deep, passionate kiss. She returned his kiss without hesitation and trembled at the sensation it gave her. In fact, she would've taken it further, but Klaus stopped her.

"Pace yourself, darling," he whispered against her lips. "There will be plenty of time for that."

Although disappointed, Caroline knew he had a point. Nodding, she said, "Okay."

Smiling, he kissed her again, laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He then nuzzled her neck and fell asleep. Caroline smiled at how cute he looked and carefully reached over to turn off the light, kissing his forehead, and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Klaus. I love you."

**~ FIN**

**Note: There you have it, a new oneshot by yours truly. True, the smut was in the dream, but it was still steamy.**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
